Gliblings
by TheYellowBrickRoad
Summary: AU: Five siblings of McKinley High's New Directioners go through all the times and trials of high school. They all become close friends...And, for some, a little more.
1. Marilyn

"Kurt." Marilyn said, her small voice getting lost in the busy hallways of McKinley High School. As usual, her older brother was worrying his head off about her. Adjusting the shoulder strap to her bag, she said, "I've been fine so far. I've found all of my classes, no one's slammed my locker on my hair…Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

_"You don't know that, hon."_ Kurt's voice filled her ear, the tone filled with worry. "You _don't know what my first day was like."_ Kurt fell silent as Marilyn reached her locker. _Probably thinking about his high school years here,_ she thought as she cleared her bag for her next class. After a few more seconds of silence on both ends, Kurt's voice buzzed pleasantly in his sister's ear. _"You know what would make me feel better?"_

Marilyn groaned outwardly, causing startled looks and snickers from those passing behind her. "Kurt, I'm standing in the middle of the hallway and the bell is about to ring."

_"Go to the choir room. Brad is usually there by now."_

"What about my study hall?"

"_Get a pass from the teacher. They do that, you know."_

Marilyn sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Fine." At that, the bell rang, loud and shrill. "Let me put you on hold."

Marilyn tucked a piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ear as she peeked into the choir room. A man with graying hair and a beard to match was sitting at the piano. He looked up as she entered, a smile making his face glow. Shyly, she approached the end of the piano closest to her.

"Are you Brad?" The man nodded.

"Could you play Shake It Out on the piano? My brother's on the phone and he wants to hear it." She waggled the phone in her hand as she said this, the screen black due to inactivity.

Again, the man nodded, his fingers already poising themselves over the keys. Marilyn gently placed the phone on the piano, hit the speaker button, and nodded to Brad.

_Regrets collect like old friends,_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way. _

_And all of the ghouls come out to play._

A soft sigh came from the phone as Kurt relaxed in his college dorm. Marilyn closed her eyes and imagined that her brother was there with her, singing the harmonies. Just like at home during the summer, their father leaning against the door frame leading to his son's bedroom, listening to his kids get along…

_Shake it out, shake it out, _

_Shake it out, shake it out,_

_Oh-whoa. _

_I am done with my graceless heart,_

_Tonight I'm going to cut it out and then restart._

Behind the youngest of the Hummel family, William Shuester was leaning against the door frame, listening as the girl who stood with her back to him sang. Her voice was oddly familiar, the resonates sounding like someone he knew…

_And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back,_

_So shake him off._

_Oh-whoa._

With a flourish from the piano, the song ended. Marilyn opened her eyes as behind her, the sound of a single person clapping yanking her from her from the zone she had entered. Turning, she saw a man in his mid-to-late thirties leaning against the door.

"_Marilyn?"_ Kurt's electronic voice rang from the phone, the speaker obviously still activated.

"Kurt?" The man walked towards the phone, a smile spreading across his face.

"_Hi Mr. Shue!"_ Kurt's voice had the hint of a grin in it. "_Did you hear Marilyn sing?"_

"I did. She sounds amazing. Her voice reminds me of yours, Kurt."

"_Well, I would hope so!"_ His voice had a small hint of alarm in it. "_She is my little sister. I'm trying to get her to live up to her namesake, voice wise."_

"Okay!" Marilyn interrupted. She strode to the piano and scooped up her phone, her finger poised over the end call button. "I'll call you later, Kurt, love you bye!" The call ended with a jab of a button, and the phone slid into Marilyn's bag as it was flung over her shoulder. Before Mr. Shue could call out to her, Marilyn was halfway down the hall.

As Marilyn rounded a corner, fiddling with her bag, the bell shrieked. All around the unsuspecting freshman, doors opened and students filled the hallways with chatter and opening lockers. As she kept walking, her attention secured on her bag, didn't notice the boy until she ran into him.

Stumbling, Marilyn looked up at the person she had just run into. He had messy reddish-brown hair that was falling into his deep blue eyes. His hand was holding her wrist, keeping her from falling. The wristlet that could be considered a watch was sliding down and resting on his fingers. He must have been carrying books because the sound of heavy objects bouncing on the floor filled their ears.

"Oh God." The boy said, helping Marilyn straighten up. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" He knelt down, picking up his books and the lone paper. Without a word, Marilyn knelt beside him and handed him a Biology textbook that was beside her knee. With a sheepish smile, he took the book from her with a "Thanks."

"No problem." Marilyn picked up the one paper that had fallen onto the floor and glanced at it. "We have the last class together." She said, handing the paper to the boy.

"Cool." He smiled. Marilyn felt a blush rising up her face as she stared at his beautiful smile. "Want to walk together?"

Marilyn nodded, and they both stood. They walked down the hallway to their next class in silence until the boy said, "My name's Grey Anderson. What's yours?"

"Marilyn. Marilyn Hummel."

The boy stared at her, and then turned his attention to in front of him, probably so he won't run into anybody again. Marilyn looked away also, afraid that he had seen the blush that was burning her face.

The last class of the day passed in a blur. Before Marilyn knew it, she was packing up her things with Grey patiently waiting for her next to her desk. When she was all set, they walked out of the classroom together, talking about how they think the class will be as the year progressed.

They rounded a corner and were met by a freezing cold splash to the face. They both stopped in their tracks, the cold slushy dripping down their faces and onto their clothes. Behind them, someone called, "Welcome to McKinley, freshman!"

Marilyn felt a strong hand grasp her arm and pull her away gently, leading her away from the scene of humiliation. She felt like she was going to cry, and all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed at home with her ratty teddy bear and cry about her day.

A door opened and bright light penetrated through the thick slush that covered Marilyn's face. The hand released her arm, and Marilyn lifted her hands to wipe the slushy out of her eyes. As she did, she saw the person who had taken her away from the scene.

A colored girl was standing in front of the sink, water running and a wet paper towel under the stream of water. Next to her, a pretty Asian girl and a girl with blonde hair were cleaning off two other girls, blue coloring staining the edge of their faces.

The black girl squeezed the paper towel and stood before Marilyn. She gently started to wipe the ice and coloring off her face, heat warming Marilyn's face as the paper towel passed over her cheeks.

After the three freshmen girls were cleaned up- and hoodies were handed to them so they could warm up- the three other girls stood before them with their hands on their hips, looking them over.

"Those jocks should never have done that." The black girl said a disgusted expression on her face. "I'm Mercedes. This is Tina and Britney. We're part of the New Directions."


	2. Grey

Grey sat in the choir room, a red plastic chair under his bottom. He squirmed; the chairs weren't very comfortable.

To his left, his brother Blaine sat in an identical chair, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone as his thumbs tapped the letters that composed a new message to whomever he was texting. His black hair was gelled back as usual, his red bowtie straight and perfect. The only thing that kept him from being his parent's favorite was his sexual preference.

A pang of guilt struck Grey. He shouldn't think that; he loved his brother. Even though he did prefer men.

Mr. Shuester, the director for the glee club (the "New Directions," Blaine had called them) clapped his hands together, claiming the attention of the ten people who sat in front of him.

"Alright. Let's start with introducing ourselves." With a finger pointed at Blaine, they commenced.

"My name is Blaine Anderson."

"My name is Grey Anderson. I'm Blaine's little brother." As he said the last sentence, surprised glances where exchanged. Grey gritted his teeth and listened to everyone else carefully, combining names with faces. In the end, the ten names where: Sadie and Britney Peirce; Jean and Artie Abrams; Mercedes Jones; Marilyn Hummel; Tina Cohen-Chang; and the Anderson brothers.

Mr. Shue took his place before them all again, straddling a chair. "Great. Now that we know each other's names, let's move on.

"My name is Will Shuester, as I'm sure some of you know. I run this glee club and I'm also a history teacher here at McKinley High. I'm also very happy to say that the five new faces sitting in front of me are new members of the New Directions."

Applause sounded in the choir room as the older members congratulated the five freshmen. Grey looked at his brother, confused. By what Blaine had told him, in order to get into the glee club you had to-

"Don't we have to audition?" Jean Abrams said. She was pretty, with glasses and light brown hair atop her heart shaped head.

"Very good question, Miss Abrams. Which I was about to get to.

"The five of you will come back next week for the first official meeting of the New Directions, a song that I have chosen for you prepared and ready to sing. Two other members will join us, as this wasn't an official meeting." In the hallway, the bell rang, signaling that students staying after should be starting to leave the building. As the Dicrectioners were gathering up their things, Mr. Shue added, "Grey, Sadie, Mikey, Jean? Stay behind for a bit so I can get you your assigned songs."

With a muttered "I'll meet you at the car" to his brother, Grey walked up to the piano, where the three other freshmen were waiting.

Mr. Shue handed them each a piece of sheet music, their names at the top and colors indicating what they were to sing.

"As there are only four of you," Mr. Shue said, "I decided to have you do duets. Jean and Grey will be singing together, and Sadie and Mikey will also be singing together. I'd like to see Grey and Jean after school tomorrow and Wednesday, Sadie and Mikey the rest of the days. Blaine will be coming in on one of the days and helping out with choreography. I look forward to working with you guys." The director turned and started packing up his stuff.

Sadie, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her green eyes on the teacher, spoke up. "Why doesn't Marilyn have to sing a song? She's new too, isn't she?"

Mr. Shue threw the strap to his bag over his shoulder as he answered. "Marilyn doesn't have to sing because I've already heard her. Now, I suggest you go home and get rested up. We have a busy week ahead of us." And with that, the director left the choir room.

Grey followed the teacher, stopping just outside the door. Marilyn, her hand held up to her ear and hand over her eyes, was leaning against the wall a few feet down from the door. Her shoulders shook, light flashing for a split second as a tear fell from her jaw line, landing on the floor with an inaudible splash. She whispered something into the phone, her glossed lips forming words that Grey couldn't catch.

Suddenly, she looked his way. Her hand dropped from her face, revealing smeared mascara and bloodshot eyes. Tears streaked down her face as she said, "I have to go" and hung up. She then dropped her phone into her bag and hugged herself, her head down.

Slowly, Grey approached the girl he had literally ran into just minutes ago. He dropped his bag next to hers, then leaned against the wall.

"Hey." He gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey." She sniffled. She reached up a hand and wiped her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over her brown eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Another tear fell.

"Doesn't look like it to me."

And with those six words, Marilyn hiccupped, covering her mouth with her hand as her shoulder shook. Grey gently pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. They stayed like that for who-knows-how-long, him muttering encouragements under his breath and her sobs raking her thin body.

"Grey?" Blaine was standing at the end of the hall, his phone in hand. He had a concerned expression on his face, like he thought his brother was being bullied by football players. "You didn't come out after a few minutes, and you wouldn't answer your phone. So I came to find you…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Marilyn, who now stood beside Grey, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Marilyn. Are you okay?"

The Hummel girl nodded, wiping away the smeared makeup that had gathered under her eyes.

"Good. Would you like a ride home? Or is your father coming?"

"I would love a ride home. Thank you." Her and Grey quickly grabbed their bags and followed the oldest Anderson to the car.

"So what song are you and Jean singing?" Marilyn asked.

It was lunch time for the students of McKinley High, a time where everyone chattered about classes, summer vacation, and weekend plans. Blaine, Grey and Marilyn were sitting with the other glee clubbers at a circular table towards the back of the cafeteria, eating and talking about their summers.

As Grey was about to answer, Blaine placed a hand over his mouth.

"It's a secret. You'll find out next week." Blaine smiled at Marilyn, then winked at his little brother when she wasn't looking.

The day passed, Grey, Marilyn and Blaine walking to classes together and talking. When the final bell rang, they walked Grey to the auditorium doors, promised to talk more the next day, and went their own ways.

When Grey got there, Jean was already waiting for him.

"You ready?" She asked him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Grey smiled at her and opened the door. "Absolutely," he said. With that, they walked into the auditorium together, ready to face their first day of practice.


End file.
